pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Sallemi
John Sallemi is an abnormally small boy who is a bigger fan of Phineas and Ferb than Irving. He seems to have Doofenshmirtz as his role model beacuse he claims he read the book "How to Conquer the Tri-State Area" by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He has a crush on Candace and Vanessa. He appears in an episode called "It's Ancient History" (fanon story). He lives in South Hackensack, NJ and attends grade school there. His life is quite simple, a daily routine of attending school, casually sleeping in class, constantly harassing his friends with his dimwit and stupid comments and sayings, discreetly (low-key) sketching Phineas and Ferb scenes, and aggravating teachers with his autistic-like intelligence level. His diet consists of extraordinarily unhealthy "junk food" items, consisting of generic shop rite soda "pop" as well as an occasional bag of Doritos, a flimsy peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and of course, skittles. He suffers from severe malnutrition, probably from his unorthodox eating habits, and he sports "quite the gut!" With a waist span measuring approximately 29", an extraordinary feat for his age and height. His dressing habits are consistent throughout the day, with his private school uniform being his go-to outfit. Appearance John has red hair and brown eyes, a true ginger at heart, one of the last of his species. He also wears a green shirt with a purple j on it. He wears purple shorts. He has black shoes with fire on the sides, although he sometimes wields a beat-up pair of Nike SB's, in an effort to look cool and hip. He is often seen walking his tuxedo cat, Sylvester in cameos. Appearances (Episodes He's Been In) "It's Ancient History" "Total Drama Danville" (cameo) "Not Phineas and Ferb" (cameo) Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: He's their super fan. Even more of a fan than Irving. Sometimes, he ignores Phineas. He sometimes thinks that Ferb is cooler. Candace Flynn: One of his love interests. He seems to like her say the word, "busted". He doesn't know why. In an unnamed movie coming for Phineas and Ferb, he tells Candace his true feelings. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz His other love interest. Why? Probably because he wants to marry her and become related to his role model, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In the upcoming movie, he decides that he likes Candace more. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz His role model. He wants to become evil one day. He claims he read Doof's book and has a nemesis named Scruffy the Dog. Irving He's rivals with Irving. John thinks that he's a better PnF fan than Irving. Even though they hate eachother, they are friends. Perry the Platypus (Agent P) He thinks of Perry as the coolest platypus ever. He thinks of Agent P as the coolest platypus AGENT ever. He knows that Perry's an agent. Major Monogram thinks it's ok to let John see Agent P. Isabella Garcia Shapiro He has a slight crush on Isabella, but he says that she's not his type. Carl the Intern Carl is that "usual college intern nerd at the O.W.C.A." . Once, John got Carl angry, it all ended with both of them sent to the O.W.C.A. Hospital. Mario Ruiz Mario and John are best friends. They do everything together. Play video games, eat Skittles (and drink root beer), and play with Phineas and Ferb. Sylvester the Kitty Cat (Agent K) Sylvester is John's tuxedo cat. Their relationship is great. Although John doesn't know that his cat is an agent, nothing will rip them apart. Note I am the person who created this page, I have signed up, so now I claim this page MINE! -Slow and steady wins the race. Sonic Mc (talk) 21:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Boys